Feeling Choco Keen On Cream
Feeling Choco Keen On Cream is the 17th Season 1 episode of the CandyCake Guppies series. Plot Choco Cream goes through a bad case of silly-wonka. The others must find a special plant that grows in the Apple Mountains to make a special drink to cure him. Trivia *This episode is a reference to the Kai-lan's Royal Adventures episode, "Feeling Rintoo Keen". Episode (The episode begins with the Vanilla and Blue showing off their new moves.) *Vanilla Cake: "Hey guys! Check this out! I call this the "Vanilla-Boom"!" (He flies up and shoots down like a comet. When he hits the ground, a booming sound occurred.) *Chandelee: "That was cool, Vanilla Cake!" *Vanilla Cake: "Yes, yes, I know. You're quite welcome." *Blueberry Jam: "That was quite impressive. Now here's my move. This is called the Blue-Blow Berry-Dry!" (Just as Blue is about to do his trick, Sugar comes by and tells them about Choco.) *Chandelee: "Hey, Sugar Pie. What's wrong?" *Sugar Pie: "Guys, you won't believe this." *Blueberry Jam: "What's happening?" *Sugar Pie: "It's...it's Choco Cream. He's...crazy." *Vanilla Cake: "Crazy?" *Sugar Pie: "Come with me." (Chandelee, Vanilla, and Blue agreed to follow her and rushed into the castle. There Choco zooming all over the room, while holding a teddy bear's severed head.) *Chandelee: "I didn't think he'll be that crazy." *Lolipop Pops: "Thank goodness you guys are here. Poor Choco was like this for hours. I don't know what's wrong with him." *Cinnamon Buns: "Maybe we should take him to see Mr Rainbow." *Chondoller: "Good idea." (The gang takes Choco to see Mr Rainbow.) *Mr Rainbow: "Hmm...Ahh, I see..." *Chondoller: "What is it, Mr Rainbow?" *Mr Rainbow: "It appears that Choco Cream has a case of silly-wonka." *Sugar Pie: "What's that?" *Mr Rainbow: "Silly-wonka is a rare disease where the patient gets an abnormally humorous behavior and begans to act silly. They are most likely to gross anyone out by spitting out their snot or crack their knuckles." *Lolipop Pops: "Ew!" *Choco Cream: "Guess what, everyone?" (snorts) (spits out snot at Mr Rainbow) "Now that's what I call slimy!" *Chondoller: "How can we cure him?" *Mr Rainbow: "Well, there's only one way. There's a rare plant located in the Apple Mountains. That plant is the Apple-Juice Trap. The juice from that plant can be used as a special drink that will get rid of it. Use this map. It will lead you to the mountains." *Lolipop Pops: "Thanks, Mr Rainbow. We'll try our best to get rid of Choco's silly-wonka." *Mr Rainbow: "Good luck." (The screen fades from black. The gang sets off on their journey to the Apple Mountains to find the rare Apple-Juice Trap. Pops looks at the map to see where they head to.) *Lolipop Pops: "okay, the map says that we need to go to the Woods of the Giggling Trees." *Cinnamon Buns: "Where is that?" *Choco Cream: "Check this out everyone! I'm gonna swing from this tree to that tree!" (He launches himself off the branch and lands on the other tree, laughing as he hops back and forth.) *Chandelee: "Choco Cream, stop goofing around! We're trying to find the Apple Mountains." *Choco Cream: "Sorry about that." (The gang heard giggling, which means they found the Woods of the Giggling Trees.) *Chandelee: "Anyone hear that? It sounds like giggling." *Chondoller: "That means we've found the Woods of the Giggling Trees!" *Lolipop Pops: "Okay, now that's taken care of, let's find that plant." *Blueberry Jam: "Yeah, so we can cure Choco's silly-wonka." (The gang heads off through the Woods of the Giggling Trees. The trees are laughing. Choco joins along.) *Vanilla Cake: "Wow! These trees sure are loud!" *Sugar Pie: "What?!" *Vanilla Cake: "I said, THESE TREES SURE ARE LOUD!!!" *Sugar Pie: "OH!" *Choco Cream: "Hey, Sugar Pie, you wanna see how loud we can laugh?! I'll go first!" (laughs loud) *Vanilla Cake: "AH, BE QUIET, CHOCO!!!" (Choco suddenly sneezed.) *Chandelee: "Who sneezed?" *Chondoller: "Wasn't me!" (Choco sneezed again. Sugar looks at him.) *Sugar Pie: "Guys, Choco sneezed." *Choco Cream: "Excuse me. I'm allergic to daisies....Anyone could use some grub?" *Cinnamon Buns: "I could eat." *Lolipop Pops: "Well, we'll set up a picnic here." (The gang sets up the picnic.) *Choco Cream: "Thanks, Chondoller! These ham and cheese sandwiches and good." *Cinnamon Buns: "I especially enjoy eating." (She chomps down the sandwiches and burps.) *Cinnamon Buns: "Excuse me." (Everyone laughs. Later, the gang continues their journey.) *Sugar Pie: "What's next on the map, Lolipop Pops?" *Lolipop Pops: "Let's see. Next we go to..." *Choco Cream: "Cannonball!" (he splashes in the water with a big splash) *Lolipop Pops: "Choco! Please, I'm trying to read the map!" *Choco Cream: "I'm sorry, but I can't stop. I'm totally going insane now!" *Lolipop Pops: "Ugh! As I was saying, next we go to..." *Choco Cream: "Hey look at this." (he holds up a large beige object) *Chondoller: "Where did you get that?" *Choco Cream: "I found it in that forest. The trees didn't mind if I took it along with us to our destination. I think they said it was a hat." *Blueberry Jam: "Uh, Choco, I don't think that's a hat. That's a bee hive." *Choco Cream: "A bee hive?" (The bees buzz out of the hive and chases the gang around the forest. They ran, screaming. Then they ran into the lake and hid in the bottom. The bees buzzed away. The gang emerged from out of the water.) *Vanilla Cake: "Choco Cream, are you completely out of your mind?! We could've gotten stung by a bunch of honeybees because of you. Now why don't you turn around and go back home?!" *Choco Cream: "Oh, okay." (Choco turns around and flies back to the castle, while looking sad.) *Lolipop Pops: "Now, as I was saying, we go to the Sprinkle Meadows." (The gang kept going forward.) *Chondoller: "Vanilla Cake, was it ever wrong of you to yell at Choco Cream like that, all because of his silly-wonka?" *Vanilla Cake: "He almost got us stung!" *Chandelee: "That's true. But why don't you just give him another chance?" *Vanilla Cake: "But...I don't know. He could mess up again! And besides, he's the one that has the silly-wonka." *Blueberry Jam: "And another thing, if we don't get that plant, we won't be able to cure it, and he'll remain silly forever." *Lolipop Pops: "Don't worry, guys. Choco Cream's our friend, and we have to find that plant and cure his silly-wonka." *Chondoller: "Lolipop Pops is right. We should apologize to him. But first, we have to find him, wherever he is." *Sugar Pie: "I saw him turn around in the other direction that leads back to the castle." *Lolipop Pops: "Come on, let's go find him!" (The scene cuts to Choco Cream still sad, and bawling his eyes out.) *Choco Cream: "Why, oh, why? What happened to me? All I did was do little silly things, and Vanilla yelled at me for it. I never meant to put everyone in danger!" *Cinnamon Buns: "Choco Cream!" *Choco Cream (shaking off his sadness): "That sounds like Cinnamon Buns's voice." *Sugar Pie: "Choco Cream, where are you?" *Choco Cream: "Great, now I'm hearing things." *Chondoller: "Choco, there you are." *Choco Cream: "I thought you guys didn't want me to come along with you on your journey." *Blueberry Jam: "Look, we never meany those things we said." (nudges Vanilla) *Vanilla Cake: "Fine! Choco Cream, I'm....s-s-s-s-s-soooo....s-s-s-sor-r-r-r-r-r-r.....I'm s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s..." *Chandelee: "Just say it." *Vanilla Cake: "Alright, alright! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'M SORRY!" *Lolipop Pops: "Sorry for what?" *Vanilla Cake: "For...yelling at you, and told you to get lost. Now, can you ever forgive me?" *Choco Cream: "Oh, of course, Vanilla. Even though I did put you all in danger with my silly antics. I never really thought of that." *Chandelee: "Well, Choco, do you still wanna come along with us?" (Choco takes a brief moment to think about continuing the journey with his friends.) *Choco Cream: "Of course." *All: (cheering) *Lolipop Pops: "Come on guys. We still have to find that plant." *All: "Yeah!" (The screen fades from black. The scene cuts to the gang following the directions on the map, while Choco makes everyone laugh at his silly antics. The last directions leads them to the Apple Mountains.) *Lolipop Pops: "Well, here we are, the Apple Mountains." *Vanilla Cake: "Awesome! Do you think you'll be able to find that plant?" *Sugar Pie: "It does look hard. M-maybe we should turn around and go home." *Vanilla Cake: "But we can't turn around now!" *Chondoller: "He's right. That mountain looks very difficult to climb." *Vanilla Cake: "No! We're not turning back! We came here to find that plant and that's what we're going to do! Now come on!" (The gang starts climbing the somewhat difficult mountain.) *Choco Cream: "Wow, how difficult it is to climb this mountain." *Chandelee: "You can say that again." *Choco Cream: "Wow, how difficult it is to climb this mountain." *Chandelee: "Ha! I was just kidding." (Everyone continues to climb the mountain until they reach the top. They all stop at the mysterious Apple-Juice Trap.) *Cinnamon Buns: "Wow, look at that plant." *Sugar Pie: "Isn't that the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?" *Lolipop Pops: "Yeah, it is." *Chondoller: "If there were seeds, I would plant these in our garden." *Blueberry Jam: "Does anyone have a shovel?" *Sugar Pie (pulls a shovel from thin air): "Here, use mine." *Chandelee: "Good. All we have to do is get the plant to Mr Rainbow and he can get the juice out so he can make a special drink." *Vanilla Cake: "Cool! Let's get that plant!" (Chandelee starts shoveling the plant out of the ground and Pops pulls out a shovel from thin air and gives it to Chondoller. She then puts dirt in it and puts the plant in it.) *Chandelee: "Okay, the plant is all dug up. Now let's take it back to the castle so we can get rid of Choco's silly-wonka." (The gang heads back to the castle, where Mr Rainbow gently pokes the plant to spit out some juice for the silly-wonka cure.) *Mr Rainbow: "Bow we put some sugar in it, then we have to shake it up." (shakes up the drink until it's nice and smooth) "And volia, one apple silly-wonka cure juice, ready to go." (Mr Rainbow hands the drink to Choco and he drinks it all.) *Chandelee: "Well, how is it?" *Choco Cream: "It's great! Hey, I don't feel silly anymore. Now what's with all this silly-wonka business?" *Lolipop Pops: "Well, it's a long story." *Choco Cream: "Well, whatever it is, I'm glad to be myself again." *Mr Rainbow: "You know, Choco Cream, you may have been silly for a while, but we're glad that you're not that silly." *Choco Cream: "Same here." *Vanilla Cake: "Come on, guys, after that long journey, we deserve some fun. Let's go outside and play." *Choco Cream: "Great idea!" (The gang goes outside. Choco stops for a second and grabs three apples from the fridge. He then commences to juggle while he sings.) *Choco Cream: "La la dee do dum dum! Hey, does anyone want to see an awesome juggling trick?" (He continues heading out the door.) End of episode.